


The Princess and the Witch

by The_Exile



Category: Princess Crown
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Breasts, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Gradriel cannot pardon Proserpina but she can lessen the girl's sentence.
Relationships: Gradriel & Proserpina (Princess Crown)
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	The Princess and the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> for ladiesbingo fill '11.08 Rich and Poor'

Princess Gradriel couldn't condone any of Proserpina's behaviour but privately, she could see that the novice witch sort of had a point.

A socially disadvantaged upbringing didn't give Proserpina an excuse to abduct children with the intent to feed them to monsters, or to try and hunt unicorns to sell their horns on the black market, or to attack the Princess several times, completely unprovoked. 

However, it was true that people from her lineage weren't trusted and found it hard to get respectable jobs. Her mother and grandmother both had a reputation for dark magic already while it was even rumoured that her father was a Goblin (this wasn't true, explained Proserpina, he was just an ugly old sod). They lived on the outskirts of the Kingdom, right next to the Goblin Market, away from anywhere that had good sources of jobs or money. She could never afford to go to the Royal Academy of Magic in Cado Bado, so she couldn't learn how to control her magic and use it benevolently to serve the Kingdom - and while she was skilled enough and well connected enough to less conventional magicians that she could learn such skills herself, she would never be trusted without proper accreditation, especially not with a bad reputation from the start. Finding non-magical employment was difficult too, partly because her family didn't have many skills other than magic to teach her, partly because people did not even trust her to do that. 

According to Proserpina, it had been inevitable that she turn to crime. The way society worked, she had no other choice. Gradriel, having been born into luxury, would never understand, but by sparing Proserpina she might still be able to show that she related slightly to Valenadine's underclass and would win the support of the Goblins and Witches.

Gradriel was unconvinced by this, for a number of reasons. Firstly, Proserpina hadn't just committed crimes to survive, she'd gone out of her way to make the lives of others a misery, even when it was the most complicated way to get things done possible. This plea for her release sounded like yet another bribe, related to another shady deal she had with the Goblin market. She also had never said, at any point, that she wouldn't immediately repeat any of her offences if released.

In the end, she decided to lessen Proserpina's punishment to strictly monitored community service. If she could prove that she was willing to work hard and use her magic to clean up not only her own mess but some of the damage done during the war of the demons, maybe some Myconid extermination while she was at it, Gradriel would not only release her but give her an official tenure at the Academy, leading to a position as a court mage. 

This may have incidentally been the sort of prestigious position that was easy to monitor closely and difficult to escape from the duties of. Maybe, somewhere in her heart, Gradriel did sort of see Proserpina as a friend, someone she would miss if they were gone.

She'd also quite like to see the two of them grow up together at least for long enough to compare breast size when they had obtained their busty figures honestly, without magical enchantment or demonic possession. Finally, they could settle whose chest was superior.


End file.
